


A Day After Work (The Miracle of Life)

by Cronch, savvermcjagger



Category: Undertale, Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, hot steamy ass pounding three some yummy yumm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronch/pseuds/Cronch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvermcjagger/pseuds/savvermcjagger
Summary: betrayal





	A Day After Work (The Miracle of Life)

**Author's Note:**

> h

A day after work, Lance returns to his home. His husband, Keith, is not home, therefore he is left with nobody to fuck. He calls up his old buddy from the bar. The phone rings, and a baritone voice answers.

"sup?" he answers.

"Sans, my husband isn't home, and I need cock," Lance responds.

"heh, ok. can i bring a friend?" Sans Undertale chuckles.

"Who is your friend?"

"steve minecraft."

"Shit.." Lance thought to himself. He hadn't heard that name in years. "Steve Minecraft." he said in his thoughts over and over.

"Uh. Okay, sure Sans." Lance replies, with hesitance in his voice.

_It was freshman year in college. Him and Keith had gone to different colleges after high school, but continued their relationship as far away as they were from each other. Calculus class 2012. Steve Minecraft was the top of his class, but had very little friends. One day Lance decided he'd chat with Steve. Maybe they'd hit it off? Lance didn't have many friends either, and he missed Keith. One thing led to another and the same day they met, they fucked. Lance was lonely. Could you blame him? They considered each other fuck buddies. This lasted till junior year. Lance felt what he was doing was wrong because he genuinely loved Keith. Because of Steve Minecraft though, it was an addiction. Fucking behind his boyfriend's back, a terrible habit kept till this day._

"lance? are ya there?" Sans asks, voice full of concern.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. Invite him over!" Lance forces a smile. Sans chuckles and hangs up. Lance watches his phone screen fade to black. He sighs, what if Keith finds out somehow? Lance loves Keith, but he cant help his addiction. It's fucked up, and he knows it. Suddenly, his phone vibrates.

 

_sans: can we show up around 3 lmao_

Lance frowns at his phone, but responds anyways.

_Lance: Yep!_

 

Nearly an hour passes, and the doorbell finally rings. He reached to open the door and to his expectation, it was Sans Undertale. A tall, unfamiliar figure stood behind Sans though. He was... very square.

"Lance McClain?" the figure asked.

"Yes. It's been a while," Lance nervously chuckled. "hasn't it?"

"what the fuck you guys know each other" Sans Undertale asks, confused.

"Oh yeah! We knew each other in college. We were fuck buddies." Steve Minecraft answered Sans.

"shit, must be fate! anyways, nice reunion and all but i came here to fuck. we gon' do that or?"

Lance, very nervously, invited both men into his house. "Where would you guys like to do it? As everyone here has fucked me, we know I prefer bottom. Just to get it out of the way."

"Let's do it in the kitchen!" Steve suggested in an excited voice.

"anywhere's fine for me. i've already fucked lance in every corner this old house has to offer." Sans said, jokingly with a chuckle. Sadly though, it was true. Lance couldn't help but feel guilty. He misses Keith, but this isn't the right way to express it. Lance couldn't back out now, though. They're both here already. Lance prays for some sort of distraction, but it appears the universe isn't at his side today. Maybe he could fake a stomach ache? No, that wouldn't work. Lance was never a good actor. He sighs, with a forced smile.

"Alright, everyone to the kitchen!"

Sans, as short as he is, pins me to the counter. Honestly, he's about to my pelvis is height, but oh well. Hasn't stopped him yet.

He always starts this with a blow job. You'd be surprised how good he is, I mean he has no fucking lips.

Pulling my shorts down to my ankles, he starts licking my bulge despite the fact I still have my underwear on. It feels incredible. I hate that he teases my dick like this, but what can I do. At least it feels good. I feel my dick begin to swell and enlarge. He takes my underwear off, sucking me off as they fall to the floor with my pants. Though Sans suddennly pauses.

"steve come here. fill his ass with your cube dick"

Steve, severely turned on, agrees and moves behind me.

"W-wait!! I didn't agree to this! I-I thought Sans would be putting it in me!"

"it's a fucking threesome lance. steve had to have some part of it, or else it would just be me and you having sex in your kitchen with some block dude watching us."

"Ngh.............fine whatever............." I say embarrassed. I honestly didn't want to have sex with him. It would give me vietnam flashbacks.

Steve begins to prepare my ass. His fingers hurt. He was a walking cube with sharp ends. Motherfucker.

I moaned as both the finger fucking and the blow job happening at once. Suddenly, something large entered me. The feeling was a mixture of shock and pleasure.

 

 


End file.
